Hannibal: Amuse-Bouche
"Amuse-Bouche" is the second episode of season one of the psychological crime thriller drama Hannibal. The episode was directed by Michael Rymer with a teleplay written by Jim Danger Gray. It first aired on NBC on Thursday, April 11th, 2013 at 10:00 pm. Synopsis In this episode, Will Graham is suffering from Post-Traumatic Stress Syndrome after his harrowing encounter with serial killer Garret Jacob Hobbs. Because Hannibal was present when Graham took Hobbs' life, a bond begins to form between the two, though Will is still resistant to therapy. Garret's daughter, Abigail, is hospitalized, but in a coma. Meanwhile, a demented pharmacist named Eldon Stammets begins using his patients as human fertilizer in order to grow a mushroom garden. He believes that through fungus, a connection can be made between people. Tabloid journalist Freddie Lounds lies to a police detective to get some inside info on Will Graham and publishes a scathing news article, questioning Will Graham's sanity. Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Co-Stars Notes & Trivia * Hannibal was developed for television by Bryan Fuller. It is based on the novel Red Dragon by author Thomas Harris. * This episode is rated TV-14. * This episode is included on disc one of the Hannibal: Season One Blu-ray collection. * This episode aired in Canada on CityTV on April 11th, 2013. * Co-producer and writer Jim D. Gray is credited as Jim Danger Gray in this episode. * Actor Vladimir Jon Cubrt is credited as Vladimir Cubrt in this episode. * This is the first episode of the series directed by Michael Rymer. He directs three episodes from season one in total. * This is the first episode of the series written by Jim Danger Gray. It is his only episode from season one. * Featured killer: Eldon Stammets. Appearances * This is the 2nd appearance of actor Hugh Dancy in the role of Will Graham. * This is the 2nd appearance of actor Mads Mikkelsen in the role of Doctor Hannibal Lecter. * This is the 2nd appearance of actress Caroline Dhavernas in the role of Doctor Alana Bloom. * This is the 2nd appearance of actress Hettienne Park in the role of Beverly Katz. * This is the 2nd appearance of actor Scott Thompson in the role of Jimmy Price. * This is the 2nd appearance of actor Aaron Abrams in the role of Brian Zeller. * This is the 2nd appearance of actress Kacey Rohl in the role of Abigail Hobbs. * This is the 2nd appearance of actor Vladimir Cubrt in the role of Garret Jacob Hobbs, albeit as an hallucination only. * This is the 1st appearance of actress Lara Jean Chorostecki in the role of Freddie Lounds. She will make multiple appearances throughout the series. Allusions * Amuse-bouche refers to a single, bite-sized hors d’œuvre. Amuse-bouches are different from appetizers in that they are not ordered from a menu by patrons, but, when served, are done so free and according to the chef's selection alone. These, often accompanied by a complementing wine, are served both to prepare the guest for the meal and to offer a glimpse into the chef's approach to the art of cuisine. * Tabloid reporter Freddie Lounds is a character taken from the 1981 novel Red Dragon by author Thomas Harris. In the book, as well as its subsequent movie adaptations, the character's name is spelled Freddy Lounds and was portrayed as a male. In Manhunter, Freddy Lounds was played by actor Stephen Lang. In the Red Dragon feature film, he was portrayed by Philip Seymour Hoffman. Bloopers * Quotes * See also External Links * * * * * * ---- Category:2013/Episodes Category:Michael Rymer/Director Category:Jim D. Gray/Writer Category:Jesse Alexander/Executive producer Category:Chris Brancato/Executive producer Category:Martha De Laurentiis/Executive producer Category:Sidonie Dumas/Executive producer Category:Bryan Fuller/Executive producer Category:Jim D. Gray/Producer Category:Michael Kessler/Associate producer Category:Tim King/Producer Category:Scott Nimerfro/Supervising producer Category:Katie O'Connell/Executive producer Category:Loretta Ramos/Associate producer Category:Christophe Riandee/Executive producer Category:Elisa Roth/Executive producer Category:Jennifer Schuur/Producer Category:David Slade/Executive producer Category:Carol Dunn Trussell/Producer Category:Episodes with crew categories